


На другой стороне холма

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Дженни хочет больше времени.





	На другой стороне холма

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Far Side Of The Hill](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/359979) by karaokegal. 



> От переводчика: По моему скромному мнению название взято из песни. И отсылка есть к ее тексту в драббле. Вот [текст](https://genius.com/The-new-christy-minstrels-green-green-lyrics). Вот [песня](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfxgbsXeTdE). Но опять же по моему мнению сама песня этот кусок утащила из поговорки "На другой стороне холма и трава зеленее".

Без тени страха Дженни следует за своей Леди в сердце битвы. Единственное что ужасает - смерть без последней возможности выразить свою любовь.  
Доктор – Повелитель Времени. Неужто не может он выделить им лишний час?

Мгновение она чувствует прежнее одиночество, когда Вастра еще не нашла ее; до первого прикосновения к гладким чешуйкам, до восхищения переливами оттенков зеленого, до того, как ощутила обнаженной кожей их неожиданную мягкость.

Но главное и навсегда, Вастра - воин. Она дала Дженни право сражаться и возможность погибнуть рядом с собой.

Что может быть выше подобной чести?


End file.
